


Broken and Put Together

by akinorii



Series: Star Wars: Mulan AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: A kinda Mulan!AU where the reader comes from a Separatist planet and by dumb luck is able to join the GAR disguised as a Clone Trooper named Jack. After getting transferred to the 501st she falls in love with her General Anakin Skywalker, he's also falling for her, but he doesn't know her secret.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars: Mulan AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673227
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in The Clone Wars series since it makes more sense, enjoy!!

You were the daughter of some of the most influential members of the Corporate Alliance. Now it wasn’t exactly your favorite, being a Separatist system and all. The distaste for your parents and Separatists was only exemplified when they, being your parents, decided to marry you off to some Commerce Guild leader.

A week before your scheduled marriage, the battle of Murkhana happened. Your city was invaded by Clone Troopers, and while it was not really safe for you to stay, you did. Desperate for a way out, you came up with a creative plan. Taking armor off of dead bodies was all you needed, even if it didn’t fit quite right it worked, and you eventually reached Coruscant. 

–

It had been about 6 months since you had left home, and within the week, your parents put a bounty on your head, and while you were to be brought in alive, it didn’t matter to them if you were dead. 

In the short time you had been fighting, you had made a name for yourself, literally, Jack. Jack, because you were a jack of all trades, able to pilot, strategize, and your efficiency in battle allowed you to climb rank. And that’s how you ended up here, being transferred to the 501st. 

Within minutes of checking in at the 501st, Captian Rex had figured you out. With your height, slightly higher-pitched voice, and never taking off your helmet, you obviously weren’t a clone. Now Rex didn’t particularly mind since your file had highlighted your skills, but he was still going to talk to you. 

“Jack, I need to talk to you,” Stars, you were scared to talk to Rex, it was like when your parents needed to talk to you, and every single thing you have ever done wrong flashed through your head. 

Your voice falters as you gave back a yes sir, falling in line with him to walk to a more isolated area. The longer you walk, the worse, no more guilty, you feel. When you stop, you don’t recognize where on the base you are, but your heart is pounding; you hear it in your ears and feel it in your chest. 

The pounding stops and your heart drops when you hear Rex say, “I know.” Your breath becomes somewhat sporadic as you remove your helmet, knowing there is no point in hiding from him any longer. 

Rex’s breath catches as he realizes just exactly who you are, (Y/n) (L/n). Kriff, this was already a lot harder than he anticipated, he knew the consequences that followed for you if he turned you in. 

“You are (Y/n) (L/n), correct?” he questioned, knowing this was a delicate situation. You nodded before he continued, “I should turn you in, at least tell the Jedis.” Your eyes widened, before starting, “I- please don’t, I cannot go back to my family. You must have seen the bounty they have on my head, and I am a valuable asset with my skills." 

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, knowing all of the above was, in fact, true, "You are right, but I am telling Commander Tano, she can help you." 

Walking back to the command room to regroup with the other troopers and the Jedis, you have yet to meet, he tells you about Commander Tano. From what Rex tells you, you are mostly positive you will be able to confide in her.

The walk back to hangar bay is long and mostly silent; the thoughts swarming in your head are not helping you to calm down. If Rex was able to figure you out, won’t the Jedi? What are the consequences going to be when they do find out? Will you have to go back to your parents? Will a bounty hunter kill you or worse, will you did in battle and nobody will ever know you died?

You are back to panic mode as you try to calm yourself before walking through the enormous doors to the hangar. You notice the rest of the 501st, namely Echo and Fives, because they were the only ones you could distinguish from the others. By the time you make your way to the semi-circle, you see the Jedi, one with his back turned away, and the other whom you assume is Ahsoka. 

Holy maker is the first thing that comes mumbling out of your mouth when you see the General turn around. He’s hot, hotter than the sun that Murkhana orbits, the way he carries himself with the little smirk and almost an air of over-confidence. You never thought Jedis could be attractive, your parents raised you to hate Jedi and taught you that all of them were old, crotchety men. 

You have to remind yourself that you are a ‘clone’ and that you are here to discuss battle strategy, not fawn over your general. You focus yourself on the task at hand before feeling Anakin’s eyes upon you. You don’t have time to return his glaze before Captian Rex sends you out with Ahsoka to go check the supply ships that just came in the other hangar. 

"There’s something different about that one, not just his height. His force signature is different than other clones, different than one I’ve felt in a long time.” Anakin was unsure about your presence, you were different, and that wasn’t a good thing for a clone. 

While they talk, you and Ahsoka check the supply transports. When walking, you tell her mostly what you had told Rex.

“Thank you for trusting me (Y/n), it means a lot,” she thanks you, then continues, “I wish I could tell my Master, but I understand your situation, it’s not easy, but we’ll make it work." 

–

Within the past couple of weeks, there were some close calls with Anakin. You were lucky to have Rex and Ahsoka to cover you. Sending you out on trivial tasks to get out of sticky situations. 

Overtime, Ashoka became that of a younger sister to you. You were able to confide in her and talk to her about almost everything, including your pining for General Skywalker. 

”(Y/n) you have to tell him, you can’t just sit here and do nothing!“ She exclaimed, she was very passionate about you and her Master. You never knew why, but it was her intention to get the two of you together. 

"You seem to forget the fact that I am a 'clone’ 'Soka,” you laughed, but on the inside, it hurt to know you would never have a chance. 

“But even if you were an actual clone, he would still like you! He talks about you all the time, I wholly believe he has fallen in love with your personality. (Y/n) if you just told him who you are,-” she started to ramble before you cut her off, “Except then he, would hate me because I am still, technically a Separatist, I didn’t blindly trust him as I did you, or tell him now even though I have gained his trust." 

She was about to speak when her comm went off, "Snips I need you at the landing bay, we’re getting ready to leave.” How ironic that it was Skywalker calling?

“This conversation is not over,” Ahsoka stated as she pointed her finger at you, clearly disappointed that one of your infrequent chats was over. 

–

The Second Battle of Geonosis was not a pretty one. You were assembled onto Skywalker’s team and flew the LAAT/i down into the heat of the battle. It wasn’t very far before the left-wing and turret were hit, and you came to a crashing halt. You were hardly able to get out of the cockpit after crashing as General Skywalker was already running 40 yards ahead of you. 

Clones were getting shot down left and right of you, and honestly, you were going to be surprised if you made it out of this. When you approached the wall it was no better; the fire from just the outside of the wall was enough without the droids on-top.

Anakin then hatched his brilliant plan, “Ahsoka and I will take care of this. Just be ready when that wall comes down.” You looked at Rex, shaking your head. Of course, the idiot you had fallen in love with was reckless and in charge, you nor Rex could stop him, but you knew you would be helping later. 

You shot from behind the blockade alongside Rex as you shot the droids at the top. They seemed fine until the Droidekas popped up, Rex nodded his head in confirmation. You released your grapple on the General’s side, while Rex took Ahsoka’s, you and the Capitan took down the Droidekas the two Jedis faced with ease.

With the bombs thrown into the wall, it was time to get off of the formidable wall. You weren’t exactly sure how you were supposed to get down, but that was solved when both you and Rex were thrown into the air. The rest of the wall still shot lasers, and it was hard trying to avoid them, and you were definitively scared witless. You heard Rex scream as the two of you approached the floor, but you trusted Ahsoka and Anakin to catch you. 

The wall had collapsed and all was good until you reached the Square. It was a few klicks West and Anakin called the Admiral, completely absorbed in the call Anakin had failed to notice the commotion going on around him. 

“General!” you shouted before jumping on top of him to clear him out of the way of the blast shot. The area was now hot and you still needed to reach the other squads. You and other troopers ran as Skywalker, Ahsoka, and General Mundi took the lead. 

When you reached the Square reinforcements had arrived and the Genosians retreated. When Anakin and Ahsoka found General Kenobi they had decided to hold the regrouping meeting there. You took a second to yourself to catch your breath before heading over. 

“Jack, thanks for that save back there, I owe you my life,” Anakin thank you as he puts his hand on your shoulder. This is one of the first real interactions you’ve had with him and you can feel the butterflies in your stomach, or maybe that’s the blood loss. Wait, blood loss? You don’t remember getting shot, then it dawned on you that when you had jumped the General you had probably gotten shot. Due to the adrenaline, you didn’t feel it, until right that second. 

“I-Gen-General, I don’t think I can- I got- blood-,” your words were blocky and short as you tried to communicate the message in your head, before practically falling into his chest. The last words you heard were, “(Y/n)!" 

–

You woke up in a stark white room and honestly, it was blinding. Upon scanning the room from your elevated position, you noticed Ahsoka sitting in the chair as she mouths a sorry to you before you realize what’s happening. 

The door opened, forcefully, as it bounces off the wall and slams shut again. He looks terrifying, he looks so angry that you feel like he might kill you. You sit up only to double over in pain coming from your abdomen. You weren’t ready to be yelled at not like this, not when he knew, not when you were at your all-time lowest point. 

"I cannot believe you didn’t tell me, I put my trust in you and I thought I had yours, but I guess you couldn’t trust me back. The amount of selfishness you have is unbelievable, but I guess that comes with being a Separatist doesn’t it?” He is so beyond angry that his voice is scary calm. You go to defend yourself but he’s outragedly ranting again, “This isn’t a game of dress-up for you to fulfill your stupid fantasies and it’s sure as hell, not for people like you, who think they can do whatever they want just because they can." 

He takes a second to catch his breath, but that’s when you interrupt, "Hey at least I saved your life, I could have let you take that shot and die, but unlike the extreme Separatists you fight, I am a decent human being." 

He lets out a dry laugh, still angry before responding, "Well you know what I can do? I can let all the bounty hunters hunting your hide, that you’re here, and leave you for dead.” He annunciates his last words well and spins on his heel to leave, “Come on Ahsoka, I’m not leaving you with this snake." 

Your chest is throbbing and the tears that had been welling up were now surfacing, you didn’t even know how to feel. You were upset, sad, worried, confused, and most of all heartbroken. This man you had been pining after broke your heart within a matter of minutes. The uncontrollable feeling to sob took over and, you did just that. 

–

"I can’t believe you spoke to her like that, Master!” Ahsoka was dumbfounded at the way that Anakin decided to act, “That is how you talk to villains, scum of the planets, not innocents who have done nothing but help us!" 

"I know I overreacted Snips, but what am I supposed to do? Confess my school-boy crush I have on her? I technically just met her and what she did is completely unjustified.” He was remorseful now, he placed his head in his hands as he let his Padawan reprimand him, “ You think she was happy there? She never conformed to what you would call a Separatist, and she never once betrayed us. She fought with us and helped us defeat them. You need to go back and apologize because several of the comments you made in there were very out of line.”

He knew she was right and he knows what he said was wrong, but he didn’t want to see you. No, he couldn’t bring himself to see you, not when he heard you sobbing because of him. This whole situation wasn’t ideal, but maybe bandages could fix his broken heart, but not you.


	2. Put Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of dealing with spilled secrets is hard, but maybe it's worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye canon, no one likes you. this chapter is actually has mulan parts in it.

When Ahsoka told you of the transfer the Generals of the 212th offered, you thought it would be relatively fast, but it was going to take 4-5 weeks. That meant having to be around Anakin, even after all the things he said to you, was still your commanding officer. You supposed it was the least you could do since you haven't been charged with war crimes, yet. 

It was your first meeting back, and unfortunately, you had to attend. You tried keeping quiet, but as one of the top strategizers, you had to participate. 

"Jack, any thoughts on the plan?" Rex called out to you across the holo table. Practically everyone knew who you were now, so why he still referred to you as Jack was confusing. 

"I think we should move General Skywalker's flank to the back, and Generals Kenobi and Dala's to the front. It will make for a more effective strike having Skywalker's firepower in the back," you replied carelessly, you were still lost in your thoughts. Thoughts on how to stay as far away from Anakin as possible, among other things. 

It was clear Anakin didn't like your suggestion by the way his eyebrows knotted. You tried your best to avert your gaze, but he caught your wandering eyes. As soon as the meeting was over, you rushed away.

"(Y/n)!" Anakin called out after you, but you weren't stopping for anyone. 

"It's best to give her some space, after all, she's been through quite a lot. I can't imagine she's taking this lightly," Obi-Wan said to him after putting out a bracing arm to stop him.

"It's been a week, and she's still avoiding me," he sighed out, it was taking an emotional toll on him. 

"Remember, you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment," Obi-Wan didn't mean to sound reprimanding, but he did. He sulked off somewhere, unhappy with the situation.

\--

"Please don't make me do it," you pleaded with Ahsoka. She was trying to get you on Anakin's squadron for the mission. 

"Come on, it'll be beneficial for you and him. He's been whining about how you've been avoiding him. Please just this one mission, ok?" She gave you those eyes that made you cave. 

"I'm only doing it to be closer to you. This has absolutely nothing to do with him," you sighed, knowing full well it had everything to do with him. 

\--

The mission was simple, get the Chancellor and get him back to Coruscant. But you supposed that no one had told the General that you would be joining him, because by his expression he was, angry? It was odd to see him angry when usually he looked hurt whenever you were around him. 

The ride down to the surface of Falleen was silent and oozing with tension. The air was tense, and no one dared to talk, if they hadn't known what was going on between you and the General, they certainly knew now. You could only shrink under his uncomfortable stare. 

\--

You had been trekking for Maker knows how long, you had no concept of time here, it felt like hours but could have very well only been 30 minutes. The humidity of the dense rainforest was sticky and irritating. The differing climates of the planet took a toll on everyone, going from hot and sticky to cold and windy. 

The only thing that kept the men occupied was their little song about fighting for a girl, even though you knew that most of them had never met a girl outside the 79's waitresses. 

You didn't really pay attention, but you had to admit it was pretty funny. 

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor," Fives crooned in an off-tune pitch. It only continued down the line, "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars," Jesse chirped. The exchange continued until Ahsoka sang a backhand compliment at the General, "The General thinks he's such a lady killer." 

You couldn't see his face but you could hear the smirk in his voice, "Alright men, that's enough, let's get moving." While trying to contain your laughter, you saw the probe droids. The frozen mountain where the Chancellor was supposed to be held in, was coming up. And you knew it had to be a trap, and that ambush from behind was likely. 

"General, there are probe droids from behind, meaning the Separatists are coming from behind and waiting for us. If we keep going, we'll be surrounded," there was a clear expression of reluctance in your voice as you spoke to him. 

He dismissed you with a wave and an insult, "You shouldn't even be here, so why should I trust you, Separatist?" The name was used like venom against you. You moved in front of him to capture his attention. 

"Anakin, why would I lie about this? If you can trust Jack, why can't you trust me?" You couldn't believe he was being so childish in a time like this.

"That was before I found out you were lying about everything, you couldn't even tell me your name, but you entrusted Rex and Ahsoka. Tell me why I should trust anything that comes out of your mouth," his response was cold and harsh. 

"We don't have time for this discussion right now. Rex, 'Soka, keep a lookout for the droids," you addressed the two who would actually care. They gave you a nod in confirmation before you moved back to the back. 

\--

Not even five minutes later, when you reached the base of the mountain were you attacked. Drawing near a cave, you pointed everyone towards it. This is not where the squad was supposed to go, but it ended up being beneficial, the Chancellor was inside. 

"Go save Palpatine, Anakin," you yelled over the sound of blasters. You look back as you watch him and Ahsoka ignite their lightsabers and run farther into the cave. 

You plant the explosives around the edges of the entrance. You didn't know if there was going to be an exit or any other way out, but it held the droids off. 

When you approached the area that the Jedi had run off to, you took off your helmet, hoping to let your skin breathe. That was a mistake when Shu Mai, the Commerce Guild leader, recognized you, "(Y/n) (L/n), is that you? Your parents have been looking for you. You're coming with me when this is over," she spat in her heavily accented voice, you didn't even know she could speak Basic. 

"First off, no. Second, you're going to jail. There's absolutely no way you can get out of this," you replied, somewhat confident. Of course, you spoke too soon as you saw the passing duel between Count Dooku and Ahsoka and Anakin. 

Watching them get thrown around like rag-dolls was physically paining or maybe that was the pulled stitches you would have to ask Kix to redo later. You watched their bodies rollover half-conscious. 

Grabbing the gun out of your holster, you cocked it and started shooting at Dooku. Unexpectedly, it actually hit him. His shock allowing you to grab Ahsoka and Rex grab Anakin. Rolling a grenade to his feet and then shooting when you were far enough away. 

Generals Kenobi and Dala rushed in with their groups and the Chancellor. Kenobi took Ahsoka off your shoulders before asking what happened. You told him what had happened, the Separatists you encountered, and that you needed to get out of the cave before it collapsed. 

\--

After arriving safely on the Republic Cruiser, the Chancellor approached you, but Anakin stepped in front of you, "You can't punish her, she's saved my life countless times." You were surprised, to say the least. Anakin defending you? 

"I will hear it from her, now step aside Anakin," he said with a sweeping motion of his hand. "You are the one they call (Y/n) (L/n), correct?" You nodded your head allowing him to continue, "I've heard a lot about you. You stole Republic-issued armor, ran away from home, impersonated a Clone Trooper, and deceived your Commanding Officer. There are several more war crimes you have committed, but you saved me and several others today. For that, I am deeply grateful and will forgive you of your guilt." He bowed his head to you in appreciation. He then walked away, presumably to the bridge of the ship. 

Some of the clones listening in came up from behind to hug you. Even if you weren't one of them they still respected you like you were. It was delightful and weird to have all of them towering over you. After breaking away from the boys, Anakin approached you. 

"You-you fight good," Anakin hesitated, he didn't know how to express his feelings.

"Oh," you didn't even try to hide your disappointment. Swallowing the last of your hope for any type of relationship with him, you resumed, "Thank you." You walked past him briskly to get out of the awkward air and finally get your stitches redone. 

"(Y/n)," he called after you, "I need to apologize to you, for everything. I was so horrible to you, I just hope we can move on." 

"Anakin, I never meant to lie to you, the opportunity just never arose. If we're being honest, I was kind of scared of you and what you would think. I really value you and your opinion, even when I was Jack," you told him, no time like the present to let truths unfold.

He took a hold of your hands and squeezed them lightly as he talked, "Don't say things like that, I've been taught to repress my emotions since I was nine, but when you say things like that, I know I'm already lost." He took a moment to breathe and let the silence linger. He looked at the floor like he was ashamed for having emotions. 

You brought your intertwined hands up to your face and spoke softly to him, "Hey, if you're lost, then so am I." You leaned into his hand to relish in his warmth. At that moment his smile was all you needed. The blossoming feeling of love between the two of you would be enough to put together the broken pieces and fill in the cracks. 

Bonus: That stupid girl throwing a wrench into his carefully crafted plans, Anakin wasn't supposed to fall in love. He was supposed to become an angry, furious, blood-thirsty machine. 

He had to kill her, not now, but when Anakin was vulnerable, yes. Oh! Get a bounty hunter to do it, no one will suspect it was him. Yes, yes, his plan could still work, perhaps even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guess who that is?


	3. Chapter 3

hi i am discontinuing this series because i no longer enjoy writing for star wars and i am just generally dis interested, sorry.


End file.
